


Family Fun Night

by BBCGirl657



Series: Jake Pitts One-Shots [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andy organizes a ‘family fun night’, Jake’s girlfriend Desiree is less than enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Fun Night

Desiree groaned as they pulled up to the bowling alley. “Bowling? Really Jake?” she asked.

“Don’t be like that Dessie”, he said, “It was Andy’s idea that we should all hang out”.

“I understand the whole ‘family fun night’ concept, but bowling? Really?” she asked.

“It was CC’s idea. Now come on”, Jake said getting out of the car.

Desiree sat in her seat as Jake came around the car.

He opened the door and said, “Dess, get out of the car”.

“Make me”, she threatened.

Jake lifted her out of the car.

“Jake! Put me down!” she screamed, pounding her fists on his back.

He carried her inside, kicking and screaming. “Hey guys”, Jake said.

“Hey Jake, Desiree”, Andy said laughing.

Jake set Desiree down.

“Shut-up Biersack”, she said smoothing her hair away from her face.

“Hey guys, I’ve already paid for everything and set up the lanes”, CC said coming over to them.

“C’mon babe. It’ll be fun”, Jake told her.

“I’m still mad at you”, she said and stormed over to the counter to get her shoes.

An hour later, Desiree was still refusing to play, so Jake was forced to bowl for her.

When the night was over, Jake walked Andy out. “I’m sorry about Desiree’s behavior”, Jake said, “I don’t know what’s gotten into her. I know you guys just wanted to have fun”.

“Look man, it’s fine. She’s just being bitchier than normal”, Andy told him, “Maybe she just needs a day out with the girls”.

“Yeah, maybe. I’ll talk to her”, Jake said, “Have a safe drive home”.

“You too, man”, Andy said and Jake went back inside. He walked over to Desiree.

“You and Andy are made at me aren’t you?” Desiree asked him.

“Just concerned. Baby, what’s wrong? You haven’t been yourself all day”, Jake said sitting down next to her.

Tears filled Desiree’s eyes. “I’m sorry”, she said softly.

Jake wrapped his arms around her and started to gently rock her. “Talk to me”, Jake said.

“I’m just…I don’t feel like myself today”, she told him, “I don’t know why”.

“We need to get you out of that head of yours”, Jake said, “So here’s what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna go pay for another game, buy a huge thing of nachos, and we’re gonna have fun, okay?”

Desiree nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

Jake kissed her forehead and got up. “Go chose a ball”, he told her.

Desiree got up and looked through the racks to find a ball. Her eyes settled on a bright bubblegum pink ball. She picked it up and made sure she could fit her fingers in the holes.

Jake came up behind her and startled her.

“That wasn’t funny, Jake!” she snapped at him as he laughed, “I could’ve dropped this on my toes!”

Jake set the nachos down and grabbed his jet black ball. Watching Jake, Desiree could tell he had been bowling several times, because he got a spare on his first round.

When it was her turn, Desiree nervously walked up to the lane. She hadn’t been bowling since she was a child.

“Just relax”, Jake told her, “You’re over thinking it”. He wrapped his arms around her and guided her. “One, two, three. Let go”, he said.

Desiree let go of the ball and it rolled down the lane.

It rolled off to the side and knocked down three pins.

Desiree giggled and clapped her hands.

Jake smiled seeing her so happy for the first time that night.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Maybe we should go bowling more often”, Jake said.

Desiree just shook her head at him and picked up her ball. “I’m gonna smoke your ass”, she told him.

“Oh, is that so?” he challenged, picking up his own ball, “Why don’t you put your ball where your mouth is”.

She winked at him and stepped up to the lane.

His Desiree was back.


End file.
